Angel Falling
by deadfinalpower
Summary: It was so easy.Falling for a demon is the angel's greatest sin, but this is what was happening to Zero.Things were not what they seemed, and what's wrong becomes what's right.Zero is confronted with the truth that is between heaven and hell. small KxZ :D!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I always like to switch the point of view (POV) a lot, so I'll put who's POV it is. If you get confused please make sure you know which POV you are reading from. I will try to make this less confusing than my other stories, but that is kind of hard for me to do. I promise to try though. And I don't have a beta (or intend to look for one), so give me a thumbs up. Please?

please pretend this is a separator :D

**3rd person POV**

A boy drifted to sleep among the clouds, dreaming a happy dream. One where he had many loving friends. One where he wasn't bullied for his wings. One where he could live peacefully. One where his words got through to people. One where people saw him for what he was. One where he had something to actually look forward to. He dreamed a gentle dream, warmth and kindness filling his mind. He lay among the clouds sleeping silently, a small smile gracing his lips. No one would disturb him where he lay. Not one soul knew of him here, but then he always kept this place hidden from others with his powers. His powers were strong, and he could have been a full fledged angel if he applied himself. But the boy hadn't approved of this from the beginning, so he always purposely hid his power. He had always been bullied, and because of this he strived to not be seen.

On the contrary, the boy seemed to be an average angel. He never wanted to be known, but it was hard to do. Even when he was an average angel, he wasn't average at all. He stood out quite well, with his wings being different and whatnot. Instead of being colored pure white, his wings were a brilliant shade of crimson and it could almost be seen similar to blood. He was often bullied for his wings, seen as a monstrosity. Often told to die, he bore with it. Each day he was bombarded with insults and threats, but he withstood each day with an immense prowess that was unbelievable. He stood proudly with his wings, standing for what he believed in. Even with all this he aimed to be average. He didn't want to be seen as arrogant, so he made his progress known, even when he could have gone to the top much quicker. He chose to gain wisdom and heart. He wanted to learn patience, something he didn't have much of.

That's why he lay here dreaming of the time when he will be accepted. Dreaming of the kindness, warmth, and respect he wanted to earn. No one knew of this side of him. No one saw the proud side of him. Everyone saw a monstrosity with weird colored wings and average powers. They never cared to see past the thin mask of his. The lies he hid behind each day, seemed to pile up higher and higher. When he couldn't stand it, he would hide and calm down. He always felt so alone in this place known as heaven. Heaven was supposed to be a haven for angels, but it was just the same as the human world. He slept peacefully, not knowing of anything that might have been watching him, and indeed there was something there lurking among the clouds as the boy did. The boy couldn't sense the creature. The creature gazing upon the boy smiled in satisfaction, knowing no one knew of this boy's hideout except him. He knew hiding his presence was a good thing, and if he didn't, the boy would find out who he was. That would be bad for him and the boy. The silver haired beauty slept peacefully among the clouds, and the creature crept closer to him hoping to see him more clearly than usual.

The creature knew of the boy's beauty, but he had never had the pleasure to gaze upon his beauty closely. He was but a few feet away when the boy had started to stir. The creature panicked slightly before making a hasty retreat to another higher cloud, out of view from the boy. The boy woke not knowing of the creature's presence, much to the creature's relief. He stood up stretching his lithe body and crimson colored wings, and the creature watched appreciating the colorful wings. The boy flew away with his full bodied wings, something that was unseen in the younger angels, and the creature sighed seeing his beauty fly off.

**the silver haired beauty POV**

I was sitting in the tree gazing down into the pond, watching the human world. It was peaceful here, and only earth's assigned angels came here. There was a slight breeze in the air ruffling my wings. I could hear flapping in the distance, and I turned to see a familiar face. "Zero!" My brother called to me as he flew with his pure white wings. It was ironic for me because my brother and I were twins, but I had been born with different wings. He landed onto the branch, sitting down next to me. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be doing your lesson review." I sighed softly.

"I'll do it when I get back. You don't need to worry yourself about me Ichiru." Ichiru was staring at me intently pouting at my words.

"Then let's go back already. Mari is waiting for us to return home." Ichiru tugged on my shirt incessantly, and I stood up. He smiled and held onto my hand as we flew home.

First let me explain how things worked in heaven. There are no houses in heaven. So how do I have one? I live in the human world with my little brother Ichiru. Where are our parents? No such thing. Angels are not born like humans. Angels are created out of pure light by God. Ichiru and I, being twins, were created from the same light, and this was a rare event. Twin angels were rarely created, and even if it were to happen, they should be completely identical. In my case, it wasn't exactly true. Ichiru and I looked the same, but our wings weren't the same. No angel ever had wings that weren't colored the purest white, so it was kind of understandable to be seen as a monstrosity. That doesn't make me okay with it, its just understandable. So moving on, Ichiru and I had been here for a couple years, and we loved living here. Since this is the human world, Ichiru and I had to work to pay for our rent, which wasn't much for me and Ichiru. We had an apartment room in a run down neighborhood, so the rent was lower than what most people worked their butts off to pay.

Having lost track of what I was talking about, let's just start anew. Ichiru and I roomed together, and we had our jobs. I'll talk more about that later on when the chance comes, so let me explain what my job as an angel was to do in this world. I didn't have a major job here, but it was a work in progress. In the human world, I just had to help the higher ups detect the broken hearts of humans. I don't literally mean a broken heart, I mean like if a human had something on their mind and can't pull themselves through. Usually the higher ups would listen to their troubles and heal their hearts. Since I do that, I'm usually wandering around the human world searching for broken hearted humans. Yea... not really exciting. Being an angel isn't supposed to be exciting though, it's... how should I put this?... more gratifying I guess? Okay... moving onto angel powers. Angels only had powers for which they had an affinity with. What I mean by affinity is like a connection to a certain element. The elements are the standard four: earth, water, air, and fire. Can you guess mine? If you can't, I don't think you have been paying attention to my earlier rant on how I look. If you guessed fire because of my crimson wings, you guessed right. If you look at this stereotypically, I fit the description for people that have fire affinities: hot headed, moody, and self centered. I do admit to this however, just not much. I am an excellent user of fire, if I say so myself. The only problem is when I can't control my anger. Things sometimes burn for no reason… Well you get the general idea. If something needs to explained, I'll leave that for later.

I was sitting at my desk reviewing my lesson, as I was supposed to be doing, and I felt a chill. I looked around and saw nothing, to my satisfaction, but I had an odd feeling like someone was watching me. I might be imagining it, but it doesn't do anything good to feel paranoid. I brushed it off as nerves, and I continued looking over my worksheet. I looked at the clock, and it read midnight. I had been studying for about three hours now. I need to rest up for tomorrow's lessons. I had finished my lesson, and I jumped onto my bed enthusiastically. Hmm… Ichiru should be coming back soon. There was a shadow outside my window. "About time," I muttered. I opened my window, and Ichiru flew in. "Hide your wings idiot. What if someone saw you?" I conked him on the head lightly.

"It doesn't matter. No one is awake this late, and I made sure that no one saw me. I'm going to shower ok?" I nodded from where I sat on my bed and watched him stalk off into the bathroom. Each dorm room had its own bathroom that its occupants had to share. Nice isn't it? The moonlight shone through my window, beautiful and enchanting. You couldn't see the moon from heaven. It was nice in this world when you actually looked hard enough to see its wonders. I heard the shower running, and I knew I should rest. I closed my eyes drifting to sleep.

ugh. end of this chappie... i can't do the line separation thingiemabob

And I think its safe to say I'll be back for a little while. I know I have been mean to everybody that reads my fanfics. Don't kill me. o I didn't exactly plan my one (or was it two) year absence from writing fanfiction. I think I just burned out after writing all my cute little stories. (I call them cute because they literally never go past small kisses and touches. I just bring myself to write -ahem- "_hot and heavy_" situations. I often find myself on the floor rolling around hiding my face from the world while squealing like a retard. Don't laugh! I know some of you readers do that too.) So like yea... I plan to finish this story sometime in the close future. And I might do some expanding in the categories section department. - That didn't make sense. If you want to hear (or actually read) more stories from me, drop me a review. I might just find the motivation to stick around a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

3

**3rd person POV**

He sat on a rooftop watching his angel fall asleep. It was easier for him to watch his angel on Earth than it was in heaven. Seeing his twin walk to the window and draw the curtains close, he decided to go back home and rest too. He stood up and unfurled his black wings, and he took a feather and threw it. He smiled when it flew through the window, and the barrier opened up. He could protect his precious angel from other evils, beside him, and the barrier would fit to his perfect angel when he leaves the house and goes back to heaven. He sighed closing his eyes, and he summoned a portal. He made sure there couldn't be any detection from both angels, because if there was it would cause a uproar. The portal was smaller than his usual portals, because of his extended visit in heaven. He walked in disappearing into the demon world.

**Demon's POV**

I walked in the portal seeing my little sister waiting for me in the home foyer. "Yuuki, I told you to stop waiting up for me. You know I always come home late." She smiled softly, and I pat her on the head.

"But I like waiting for you. I don't want to go to sleep when I know you're not home." She had always been attached to me when she was little, and she was still attached to me now. She was only twelve in human years, and I about eighteen in human years. "Were you with the angel again?" She looked at me knowingly, and I nodded. "Is he doing well?"

"Why don't I show you then?" I waved my hand in the air, and a small window popped up. It was showing my precious angel sleeping in his room. "Now tell me, does he look well or not?"

"You don't need to play mind games. You know I don't like playing along." She pouted at me, and I ruffled her silky hair.

"But it's so fun to tease you." I heard her go hmph, and she stormed off into her room.

"You shouldn't tease your little sister so much, Kaname." My mother descended from the stairs smiling, and I saw father escorting her down.

"But its hard not to," I semi-whined.

"You'll regret it when you get older. Some little things go a long way," father stated.

"Okay. I understand. I'll watch what I say to her in the future, but I don't promise a thing."

"Always trying to find loopholes eh? I remember when your father used to do the exact same thing." I saw her pinch father's cheeks, and I decided to leave them alone in their reminiscing. I walked into my room, I crawled into my bed.

"I'll watch over you tomorrow precious angel," I whispered into my pillow before falling into slumber.

**Zero's POV **

I was floating through heaven seeing a lot of bustling happening. I tapped an angel that was talking to someone else and asked, "What's happening?"

"Eh? You didn't know?" The boy looked in my eyes like I was a weirdo. Then he looked me up and down, and I could tell when he noticed my wings. "Oh wait you're the red winged angel, so you wouldn't know. I'll tell you then. We're getting ready for the graduation ceremony for the advancing angels, and everyone that isn't graduating needs to report to their teachers for instructions." The boy angel gave me a quick small smile before turning back to his companion. At least some people were considerate.

"Thank you." I flew off in the direction of my class, and I saw everyone already gathered. The teacher spotted me and gave a warm smile.

"Now that everyone is here, I would announce something important. Some angels in this class will graduate with the advancing angels." When he said this, the other angels started to talk excitedly. "Calm down everyone. I only said some angels, that means the majority of the class will help with the preparations. I will announce their names, and I want you to line up next to me. Ren, Kiyo, Ryuka, Tettara, Len, and last but not least Zero." The class clapped for each angel as they lined up, but when my name was called, there was a deadly silence. I felt the death glares sent my direction as I walked behind the teacher. "The graduating angels please make your way over to God's palace." I followed the other angels to God's palace, and I could hear the teacher in the distance. I paid no attention to the other angels as we flew. We soon arrived at the palace, and we filed in. A full fledged angel led us to where the rest of the angels had to wait. To tell the angels apart, full fledged angels have an small elemental marking on their forehead.

**Let's skip to when Zero graduates**

"I bear congratulations to those who have walked upon the rite of passage…." I heard this as I flew away from the ceremony. I only had to show up and graduate, and I stuck around long enough to find out what job I was assigned to. Apparently, we had to wait to get assigned a job, and I didn't object to that. The latest assignment would be by tomorrow. I flew to the pond that was a portal to the human world, and I looked upon my reflection seeing the flame insignia on my forehead. It was a fiery crimson like my wings. I sat on the edge looking into the human world. It was peaceful here. Not many would come by here.

Many moments passed as I sat at the pond's edge peering into the human world, and I grew more bored by the minute. I knew staring at the pond would do nothing for me, so I jumped in.

I was falling through the air and the clouds, and I was approaching the ground of the field beneath me fast. I felt no other presence besides mine, so I extended my wings and flapped down onto the ground. My feet were bare, and I could feel the cool grass underneath. My wings were unfurled, and I could feel the wind tugging on my feathers. The sky was dark and full of stars, and walked across the field. It was becoming cold, and the clothes I wore were thin. I drew my wings around me for warmth, and it helped. It's a good thing humans couldn't see our wings, but they could definitely see us floating in the air when we're actually flying. I closed my eyes, mentally picturing my apartment. I opened my eyes, standing on worn carpet, warm air heating the room, and Ichiru was sitting on his bed.

"You shouldn't just teleport in here Zero. What if I was entertaining?" I pat his head and walked over to my bed.

"Then I wouldn't just teleport in. I would teleport outside our door and then walk in."

"Haha. Funny." I felt tempted to take my pillow and throw it at him, but I had a feeling I wouldn't get it back if I did. I stifled the urge to do so, and I took off my clothes and changed into comfortable sleeping wear. "Night Zero." I nodded to him, and I jumped right into bed.

**Kaname's POV**

It would be time soon. He shall be mine, and there is nothing that god can do about it. I looked into my summoned portal. That would change soon enough. He wouldn't even know what hit him. I chuckled darkly in the night. "Zero will always be mine and mine only." I may sound evil, almost like I'm gong to be forcing my will onto the poor boy, which I will be doing, but I know to gain his trust I will have to be kind. I hope everything will go right, even with my powers, I wasn't able to predict the future. I could only plan my future, but I was not dumb enough to think that it would go the way I want it to. I know there will be problems when I will put my plan into action. I could only pray that everything will go the way I planned it to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zero's POV **

I was assigned to be a guardian angel, and I was sent to watch over a man named Kaze Ranyuu. I didn't like the idea of watching over someone making sure they didn't die until it their time, but the fact that Kaze was quite the looker, I would overlook it for once. It was weird when I was watching him do his work. Why? Oh, I'll tell you why. Every once in a while he would look my direction with a very scrutinizing look, and I could feel his gaze burning into me. It was like he could actually see me, but he would always return his gaze back to his work with a fervor. I think I'm getting a little paranoid. If it wasn't for the fact he was a human, I would have written myself off as crazy. It was getting to me whenever he looked my direction. His chocolate eyes would seem to land upon me, but he would turn back to his desk and write again. It was weird, but I knew he wouldn't be able to see me when I was hiding with my angelic powers. Soon I grew comfortable whenever he seemed to stare at me. I knew he couldn't see me, so I, of course, grew bored of this routine pretty soon. I wanted to test if he could actually see me or not. So I decided to try it out, and if he can't see me, well that was too bad. Besides what could a little mischief with a human do? Harm me?

"Ahh… where did I put those keys of mine?" Kaze talked out loud in his room. He was rummaging through the piles of things on his desk, and I spotted them hanging from his back pockets.

"They're in your pockets." I saw him feel his pockets, and he pat his backside. I shrugged my shoulders. There were some reported cases of humans being able to hear angels when they gave advice. Those humans usually had a higher sixth sense than others, so I didn't mind this much.

"Oh, they were here. I'm so stupid." They jingled in his grasp, and he grabbed his jacket on the way out. I followed him hastily out before he slammed the door in my face. Just cause I'm invisible doesn't exactly mean I will be able to go through walls and doors like a ghost would. I'm an angel not a ghost. I just wanted to make this clear. He opened his car door, and he paused. When he did this, I quickly flew past him into his car. I was situated in his passenger seat when he sat in the driver's seat. He stuck the keys into the ignition, and the car roared to life. He started driving, and it was silent in the car.

"I'm so bored," I whispered to myself. "Why don't you turn on the radio or something?" I stared at Kaze. Did he hear me earlier when he asked where his keys was? It seemed like he did, but he didn't move to turn the radio on. Maybe it was just a coincidence. He had his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on the transmission. (I don't know my cars so I think it's the transmission. If it's not I hope you know what I mean. If you don't its that stick that changes the gears, you know?) He suddenly reached over to my side, and I was shocked at this. His hand landed on my knee, and he squeezed it suddenly.

"What the hell?" he said shocked. His hand wandered up my leg and made it's way up my thighs. I didn't like what he was doing because it was getting a little uncomfortable right now. His hand was almost touching..., but I couldn't handle anymore so I pushed it away. I couldn't just stand for this, so I made myself visible. He gasped at my sudden appearance, and I smacked him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Kaze laughed at me, and I smacked him again.

"Ok, I'm sorry for teasing you. I just couldn't help it."

"So you can see me," I stated dryly.

"Of course I can see you. If I couldn't sense small fry like you I wouldn't be a demon."

I felt alarmed. I was a guardian angel for a demon? How did this happen? I wanted to say something, but I had a very urging sense to flee. Of course, I would listen to that instinct, so I unlocked the doors and jumped out. I heard screams as I suddenly jumped out, but I used my wings to cushion my fall onto the sidewalk. I had a few scrapes on my skin to make it look believable. I looked up to find Kaze's car had stopped on the curb. I saw him coming toward me, and I got up making a run for it. I couldn't fly away in this crowd. Why was this happening? The demon was gaining on me, and I could feel the desperation boil in my blood. The demon was running after me with such ease, that I felt even more threatened. I didn't like that feeling, and I should never experience it as an angel. I stayed in the crowds knowing if I were to go to an alley, I would be cornered. In the crowds I had a chance of losing Kaze. I looked back again at him, and I panicked even more. He was so close to me almost grabbing distance. He started reaching for me, and I crashed into someone. I ended up being caught by him, and he apologized for me saying we were playing tag. The person I crashed into walked off with an annoyed look, and I looked up at Kaze fearing for my life.

He leaned down his mouth near my ear, and he whispered into it, "Caught ya, little angel." I tried to slap him, but I couldn't move for some reason. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could make out a shimmering rope that was binding me. What a cowardly act! I tried to yell this at him, but I found that the bind seemed to bind my voice as well. What the hell? "You think I'm going to let you escape that easily. You're coming with me whether you want to or not." He grabbed my hand leading me along, and I couldn't control my body. It moved on its own accord. Turmoil building inside as he took me back to his car. He drove to a deserted parking lot, and we got out. He grabbed my hand, and he used his nails and scratched a pillar. The pillar opened revealing what I think is hell. Oh this is not good. Not good at all. I was dragged inside the portal, and I felt myself weakening. I didn't like this at all.

Looking around, it wasn't really what I expected though. I expected hell to be flames and all that evil looking stuff, but I just saw a darkened world that was similar to earth. "Kaname!" I heard a shrill voice cry out. Kaze turned towards the source of the voice, and I saw a genuine smile break out on his face. So demons can actually smile from the heart huh? ...Wait I shouldn't be empathetic with him! He kidnaped me!

I must be out of my mind... Kaze or Kaname as said by the shrill voice that was running towards Kaname at the moment. The little girl had mocha brown hair that rested down her shoulder blades, and she wore a lilac dress that was form fitting emphasizing the fact that she was only a child. She jumped into his arms, and he nuzzled her nose. "I was a good girl while you were gone, so can I play with the angel today?" She was looking at him with pleading eyes, and Kaname laughed.

"For my little sister, I'll let you play with the angel today. Make sure you don't hurt him. Angels are weak in the underworld." Hmmph! Hurt me? I beg to differ! She squealed happily and squeezed her brother. She was put down, and she ran towards me. She grabbed onto my leg and started tugging on me.

"Nii-chan.. Why won't you remove the binding spell?" she asked whining.

"Oh, silly me. I simply forgot." He snapped his fingers, and I felt a weight lift off. I moved my arms which now had small indentations from the rope that bound me. "Zero, if you try anything, I will not fail to bring you back." He smiled at me and left.

"Zero! Let's play!" The girl was tugging at my hand, and I was dragged along. "My name is Yuuki." I get dragged to the underworld, and I have to play with my captor's little sister in a weakened state. I feel my pride has just plummeted. I sighed.

I could feel a curious stare. "What do you think of Kaname?" The question was so sudden, so random, that I could only look at her, mouth agape. What did I think? I looked back at the expectant youth, and I heaved a long sigh. I couldn't bring myself to ruin such a little girl's disillusion about her brother.

"I don't know what I should think of him. He brought me here, when I don't belong here in the first place." I smiled softly adding a sincere pat on her head.

"You'll do fine here Zero! Kaname will protect you from everything!" she smiled at me so confidently, sticking out her small chest. This act alone had me chuckling with mirth. Where did kids these days get these kind of ideas? I could protect myself enough.

"How are you so sure that I will need protection here?" Of course I knew the answer to that question, but it was fun talking to someone other than the higher-ups and my brother.

"Eh? Um..." She crossed her arms in thought. She jumped up exclaiming, "Kaname has a lot of enemies that want to hurt the people he loves, including you." I felt a blush creeping over my face.

"I have a feeling that Kaname doesn't love me. You're wrong kid."

Her cheeks puffed up indignantly red. "I'm not a kid! I'm twelve years old." Seeming to wander off subject so easily, I laughed heartily. Yuuki was so amusing. "What are you laughing at?" I could hear the slightly angry tone in her voice, and I knew it wise to stop teasing her.

"Ok I understand, you're not a child. If you aren't, then what are you?"

"I'm a young adult! Humph!" I saw her stamp her dainty foot emphasizing her words. How adorable! I could barely suppress the impending laughter, but I managed to keep a straight face. "Let's keep going. I really want to go swimming today." she incessantly tugged on my hand again dragging me off in the direction of the haunting manor.

I stood outside her door, hearing a lot of rummaging inside. "Yuuki-sama, we can help you find your bathing suit. Please this is not a job suitable for you."

"It's ok. I know where it is..." I heard some more loud rummaging and slamming of drawers and a distinct, "Found it!" I heard more silence, and the door opened. She was wearing a ominous charcoal bikini, that showed off her petite slim body. "Aren't you going to change Zero?" I quirked an eyebrow in response. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Kamiya come here please." A maid walked out of Yuuki's room and gave a deep curt bow. "Zero needs a swim suit. Can you fetch one for him from Kaname." Kamiya bowed again and walked off briskly. She came back soon enough, and. I was quite astonished by her speed. Kamiya handed me the swimming garment, and I stood there. "Aren't you going to change?" Yuuki asked again, smiling.

"Where?"

Yuuki looked at me and giggled. "My room, of course!" She said it so nonchalantly as if it was glaringly obvious. Well it's hard to argue with someone's logic when you have barely met them. I walked into her room shutting the door softly behind me and commenced changing. When I slipped on the swim suit, I realized it was the right size. Wow! Kaname is the same size as me...weird. Wait,... I shouldn't be saying 'wow' at this. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes. This was going to be a long day with oddities.

I walked back out with an ogling Yuuki. Maybe I should have kept my shirt on. She led me to her indoor pool, and I ended up gawking at the sheer size of the pool. It was so huge, but the thing that kept me so awe struck was the fact that almost everything was red. The walls were painted a crimson red with black flower imprints all over, the pool was filled with a pink rose water, and the ceiling was an amazing, transparent glass. It was awkward when I noticed people above this room could see us too, and Kaname happened to be there. I could feel his gaze from above when I decided to walk over to the pool with Yuuki. She looked at me and smiled innocently. She dove into the water, and I could see her swimming farther and farther. It warms my heart to see little kids smiling and having fun. "Zero lets have a race!" Yuuki shouted from the other end of the pool. I swam over to her, and we started to race.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaname's POV **

"What do you think of Zero?" I inquired to my parents.

"He's a good man, but what are you thinking Kaname? We both understand you love him, but think about him. Do you think he will enjoy staying in our home?" I could see the worry etched on my parent's faces, and I knew they meant well.

"I didn't know what I was thinking, but what's happened, happened. I want to change the current situation, but I am feeling so contradictory. Right now my emotions are in turmoil." I could see the worry in their eyes now.

"Kaname," my mother's soft voice was sincere, "I know it must be hard on you right now, so I impart you with some words. Do what your heart tells you, and you'll find your way. Even if what your head says is wrong, you need to listen to what your heart is saying. You may not be taken where you planned, but you will find that it will be easier on you." Her words were moving, and I knew these words were to be remembered vividly.

"Thank you mother. I will remember these words, but that doesn't exactly solve the situation." I sighed softly watching my mother smiling.

"We can only hope for the best in these times." I watched my mother and father walk off. When I couldn't see them anymore, I looked down. I could see Yuuki and Zero. I could see the pure joy emanating from those two. At least I know he can smile, but when will I get to see that smile myself. I sighed rubbing my temples, anticipating a major migraine in the near future.

**Back To Zero's POV -in the pool- **

After racing in the water, of which I had won, Yuuki started floating around. I decided that since she was only a child; she wouldn't say anything about my wings. I stretched them to their fullest loving the feeling as I fleshed them out. It felt good not to have my wings so restricted all the time. I swam under the water testing out if I could swim with my wings. Turns out that they became very ruffled and ugly. I laughed at my own stupidity, and Yuuki popped up from the water behind me. "Ne, Zero. Why are your wings red? I thought angel wings were supposed to be white like snow." I could feel her fingers touching my wings, and I shivered. I wasn't used to the feeling of someone's hands going through my feathers. It felt way too personal, and I didn't think it was such a good idea for a little girl to be invading my personal space. I turned around effectively dislodging her hands that were in my wings earlier.

"I'm different from the other angels. I don't like the color of my wings. It makes me feel..." Out of place? Horrible? Grotesque? A monster? What could I say to a little girl? I had been looking downwards with my wings surrounding me defensively.

"Why don't you love the color of your wings? I love them. They remind me of the sun when its rising. Its really pretty." While saying this she made a motion of sweeping her hands through the air as if acting out the action of the sun rising. I laughed softly finding the sight very cute. To think that a little girl praising my wings would lift the weight off my shoulders.

"If you say it like that, there is no way I can't love my wings now." She smiled at me, innocence just radiating off her. I picked her up by the arms and swung her around. She laughed seeming to have fun when I did this. I remember when I used to mess with Ichiru when we were younger. Ichiru... The thought of my brother made me think. What am I going to do now? Should I plan to escape? Wait! Should? I need to plan to escape. I don't belong here in the underworld. If I stayed too long, I would eventually perish. I need to plan an escape quickly. No angel ever stayed in the underworld long enough to know how it affects their body. It might take a long time for me to finally die or it might take only a while.

But what would Ichiru think? His brother goes missing, and he doesn't know. What would Ichiru do? I hope he figures out I'm missing, and hopefully he comes to help me out. "Zero!" I snapped out of my thinking realizing that Yuuki was waving rapidly in front of my face. "Zero! What is bothering you?"

I smiled. "Nothing is bothering me." I put her down when she started squirming to get away.

"Liar! You have lines in your forehead. Like this." She looked me straight in the face and scrunched up her eyebrows trying to imitate.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. It's personal issues." Yuuki went red in the face.

"All the adults are always like this. I don't want to swim anymore!" Yuuki swam over to the side with swift strokes and angrily exited the pool.

"Way to go Zero. Piss off a little girl that may have been your first friend." Sighing I also decided to leave the pool. Looking at my hands and seeing them pruning just about decided it for me. Exiting out of the pool room, I peered into an empty hallway. Looking to the left and right, I tried to remember which way I came from. Scratching my head, I decided to chance it. "If I die here, I blame Kaname." I walked down the left side.

**Ichiru POV **

I got home late at night. Taking off my shoulder bag, I threw it into the corner of our room. I rolled my shoulders getting the kinks out from the laborious day I had today. After Zero had left in the morning, I had made my way to my job. Zero had to guard a person, and I had the wonderful job of providing the money for our rent. I didn't see the reason for angels providing their own sweat and blood to pay rent for a place. God should have made houses in heaven when he first decided to make angels. I sighed rubbing my temples from the headache I acquired from my job. To support both me and my dearest brother in this money-is-everything world, I bounced from job to job. From six to eight, I ran around the neighborhood passing out the mail. From nine to three, I worked a cashier at a convenience store near our place. From eight in the night to two in the morning, I worked as a host. The hours I didn't work, I used them to get as much rest as I can. I don't get a lot of breaks, and I rarely see Zero because I'm usually sleeping. It was odd to come home to an empty apartment.

I didn't mind it. I never really saw Zero at home these days. I yanked off my clothes and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. I got out and plopped onto my bed. Groaning into my pillow, I remembered that I had to work a double shift at the convenience store tomorrow. All my hours were back logged, and I could tell I wouldn't be home at all after this day. I waved my hands leaving a note for Zero. I wouldn't want my dear brother to worry about me unnecessarily. With a few waves, the note was written.

'Wont be home tomorrow. Don't worry about me

-Ichiru'

I yawned out loud and the flipped onto my back. Curling my blanket around me, I fell victim to sleep.

**Zero POV **

I was still wandering around. From how long I have been walking, I could definitely say I was a very lost person right now. The hallway I had somehow walked down when I exited the pool led me to the outside gardens. The crescent moon was high in the sky, and the light could only filter down through the clouds. I wonder if it rains in the underworld. The clouds looked very ominous. A harsh wind blew, whipping dead leaves around. I had to close my eyes and cover my face. "Ooh, what do we have here?" I opened my eyes and looked upward. Perched on a tree branch, a man stood. From what I saw, the man's eyes striked me the most. His glowing steely aqua eyes had an intense anger in them. I hadn't even known this man, but I already knew I should be on the caution. "An itty-bitty angel... What brings you to the underworld?" I stared at him deciding not to answer. I didn't want to provoke him. "You won't answer me? It's ok. I won't hurt you." The man smiled, but his eyes had a sadistic glee to them.

The man jumped off the branch decidedly landing in front of me. He stared right into my eyes, maintaining eye contact. It seemed he wanted to intimidate me, but he knew it wasn't working. He backed off with a fierce glare and stalked off. I could only wonder. What the hell just happened? Shaking my head, I walked the direction I just came from knowing very well I wouldn't be able to fight anybody here. Staying in the gardens would find me more trouble like the last guy I encountered. I guess no one would want to get along with an angel... An angel? How did that guy know I was an angel? My wings weren't even out. Was it my aura? No, that couldn't be it. No one should be able to sense my aura because it was so weak now. I couldn't use much of my powers down here anyway. I was practically a human... Then it struck me how real this was. I was practically a human! How would I be able to fight let alone defend myself? Sure I knew some self defense, but it wouldn't make an impact against demons. I would have to get very close to them for there to be any impact. I felt like wringing Kaname's neck. It was his fault that I was here in the first place. I didn't even know why he had decided to drag me down here. Did he want to start a war with heaven using me as hostage?

"So many questions that I can't answer. It's so..." I had no word to describe what I felt. I stumbled over a tree root and fell face first into the ground. "Ouch." I rubbed my cheek because I had apparently scratched it up when I fell. I pulled my hand away, finding that there was blood on it. "I scratched myself pretty good." I sighed looking up from where I sat on the ground. The tree root I tripped over was huge and bulging from the ground. I looked all around noting that the garden was silent. The moonlight didn't reach the part of the tree I tripped over so I scooted closer to the tree. There was a pit between the root i tripped over and another. That would make a great spot. I leaned against the trunk with my back. I was blanketed in the darkness, and I was getting really tired. The day finally caught up to me. Feeling my eyes were heavy, I decided that I could sleep here. Hopefully no one would find me. I blinked one last time making sure I was blanketed in darkness before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So did I take too long to update? I have the worst attention span when I write. I wanted to say that I was a gamer first, before I decided to start writing. So I'm not exactly dedicated to writing like most fanfiction authors are. If you want me to update faster, say something. Otherwise I'll just keep balancing my life like usual (school first games second sleeping third and eating in between all) Yea I don't really have much of a social life.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaname's POV **

I was walking around briskly with a small frown on my face. I wasn't pouting, but I wasn't exactly happy either. The last time I had seen Zero was when I glimpsed him at the pool. That was near the afternoon, and now it was night. He hadn't been seen around the mansion during that time period, and that made me worried. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet because I knew no one had known about Zero. He couldn't have been kidnapped as no one was on my grounds except for the few number of friends I kept around. Even then, they knew not to mess with my guests unknown or not.

I felt like running around, yelling his name out loud. I felt like tearing through my place with no regard. I felt like killing anybody that kept me from my precious angel. I just wish I knew where he was. He was making my heart ache, just from not being able to see him.

I sighed. I didn't have the luxury to waste time like this to find Zero. Things were beginning, and it would soon consume the worlds. If only it was peaceful, I wouldn't have to worry about anything.

I walked out to my garden. Maybe a walk out here would calm my frayed nerves. Through the rose bush maze, I started walking. I closed my eyes breathing in the heavy floral scent.

I walked all the way to the center, coming upon the fountain. I sat upon it, leaning on my arms casually.

It made me think back to when I was younger. I remembered when everyone was still here. When it was still a happy time. When thoughts of war didn't plague my mind. I remembered when it was different from today. Why did that **event** had to happen? Things could have gone on like usual. Everyone would still be happy.

I sucked in a deep breath, running one hand through my hair. It was all frazzled from my brisk walking. I breathed out slowly, calmly. Looking up to the stars, I got up. Looks like I'll have to keep searching for him. I wouldn't be able to calm completely until then.

I got up from the fountain frowning. Now where would Zero hide in this place? Maybe somewhere outside? I always remembered that he would sleep on the outside always. I remember all those times I would find him sleeping on that cloud. His face was always so angelic. I sighed. That was besides the point. I needed to focus on finding Zero. He was the top priority right now. I hope he wasn't in the hands of that guy... I had already lost Zero once, and I wouldn't be able to handle losing him once again. Damn! I just found him, and he's already slipping through my fingers. I clenched my hand hard enough to scratch it up. Blood pooled in my palms, and I watched it drip down onto the floor. Walking away from the fountain, I wandered back out the maze. I scanned the tree lines. Maybe Zero was there. He always did like to hide from everybody.

It was dark as I walked. The only companion I had was the beating of my heart, and my blood rushing through my veins. I could feel the fear settle within me. I really did not want to lose Zero again.

I spotted something white against a tree, and I sighed. He was just in the garden. I didn't have to worry so hard. I walked over to the sleeping angel and ended up smiling. He was right here. He was alright.

"You know it isn't safe for an angel down here?" a voice asked. Kaname looked up seeing nothing. He knew this voice, and it made him frown slightly.

"You shouldn't even be down here."

"But I created this place. I can wander as I please." There was a shift in the shadows as a man walked out.

"You have no claim here Rido."

"Is that how you should be treating your dear _dear_ uncle?" Rido came out in full view standing in front of me. I stood between him and Zero.

"How about I show you the way out seeing you have over stayed your _welcome_?" I bit out. "Would that be courteous enough for you?"

"Oh, I can't leave yet. I have to retrieve something."

"And what would be that something?" Rido laughed causing me to be at unease.

"That something happens to be behind you, and you are in the way." My eyes widened when Rido disappeared for a split second before my eyes. I whipped around just in time to see him grab Zero. I snarled. "That's no way to act, young prince. Remember your manners and appearance." He was smiling while he had my Zero in his arms. After all this effort, now my plans were being spoiled.

"You will not get away with him."

"Oh? But I already am." Rido flashed away again, and I chased him.

"Kain!" I yelled. A mop of blonde hair flickered into my view. He ran alongside me.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?" he asked.

"Lock down the portals. Rido cannot escape with Zero!" I shouted with urgency.

"Understood." Kain flickered out of my view to presumably lock down the portals. I chased the tail of my uncle doing my best to stall him. I threw magic balls hoping that he would slow down, but they didn't even phase him. I scowled. It looked like I had to try to restrain him. I conjured magical ropes and threw them towards my uncle. It caught his legs, and I tugged on them. He toppled over protecting himself with his wings. I was kind of glad that he had his wings out. I didn't want Zero to be hurt, but I wanted to kill my uncle for trying to steal Zero.

Rido sat on the floor while clutching Zero's prone form to his chest. He started laughing when I came to a stop. I made my way over to him cautiously. "I think we have had enough of this little chase, don't you?"

"Of course, I have had enough. Let Zero go."

"Why should I let him go? He is one of **my** angels."

"You cannot escape safely. If you let him go, I will ignore your little escapade here."

"But you forget, my dear nephew. You must not clearly remember who I am. You must forget who is the source of all this," he said gesturing around. My eyes narrowed dangerously. He was going to escape somehow and do it quickly. I watched him extend his hand to his feathers and pluck one off. My eyes widened when I figured out what he was doing. "You're too late." I started running as soon as he threw the feather. A portal opened underneath him, and he sank into it.

I sunk onto the floor punching it hard. I didn't make it in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Person POV**

Rido sat in his throne. He was in his thoughts with his head resting on his hand. Draped upon Rido's lay the unconscious Zero. Rido stared down at the slumbering Zero. "What are you dreaming of little lamb?"

**Inside Zero's Conscious**

Images floated by fleetingly. Zero was almost levitating in this haze he called a dream. He watched with confusion as events passed by like channels flickering on a television screen. One event after another creating a mass of static. Zero stood in the middle of it all. Encircled by all these images that seemed so familiar but almost like a stranger to him.

He saw his brother.

In another he saw himself with Kaname, hugging tearfully. He wanted to see more, but it faded into another scene. In this one, he watched with embarrassment as Kaname was over his body doing obscene things.

He was glad to see the scene bleed into another one. He kept watching as if time was going backward. Had he and Kaname ever been past lovers? But that wouldn't make sense because in all the scenes, they both had their wings.

Though as the scenes seem to progress farther and farther into the 'past', Kaname's wings started to change colors ever so slowly. The inky black wings that Zero seemed to associate with Kaname started to grey and turn into a calming ocean blue. It didn't make any sense.

Then Zero was thrown out of the dreamscape, and he landed inside a coffin. He was going to escape, but it closed on him. He started panicking. What was happening?

"It's fine, Zero. Stay calm. I'll be by your side for eternity." A hand clasped his own firmly reassuring him. Zero stilled, feeling the familiar touch. Just what was happening? "When we wake up again, I am glad I will have you by my side."

**Third Person POV**

Rido ran his hands through Zero's silver locks, sighing. The usually cold demeanor he wore was gone at that moment. There was a soft smile tugging at his lips, and there was a warmth in his eyes. "This child," he whispered. "Always so headstrong." There was a soft fluttering in the background, and Rido looked away from the angel in his lap.

"Do you always have to be so antagonizing?" Sakura colored eyes gleamed in the darkened palace. A silhouette stood by the doors leading to the balcony. Moonlight streamed in illuminating the person's white gown.

"A little fun does no harm, Shizuka" Rido replied back. Shizuka meandered her way to Rido and calmly sat on the free arm rest.

Draping herself around both of them, she smiled softly. "It reminds me of when we were younger. All of us used to be so close back then. We always had lived so close together." A soft sigh broke past her pale lips. "Now we don't. I miss the times we had together." A hand slowly caressed the sleeping boy. Slowly trailing down from the forehead to his lips. "What happened to us?" Sakura eyes looked into mismatched ones piercingly. Her hands leaving the boy to rest on Rido's face. "What did we do wrong?" she asked softly. She leaned into him.

Rido had a look in his eyes. He frowned in thought. "I honestly have no idea." Shizuka frowned as well.

"Why did we fight? What were we fighting for? Why did we lose our child?" she asked brokenly. Her hands found their way around both of the men, and she embraced them tightly. Rido stared at his beloved wife. He never saw her this emotional. She was always so stoic. She was always deceptive. She was his equal. They were strong together. Rido was shocked at the very least.

"We will find out. I will fix everything." Rido felt her nod against his neck. He will find out what had happened back then. A few moments passed before Shizuka let go of the two of them. She had returned back to her normal self. She looked at Rido cooly before leaving. Rido grimaced at her facade. He knew it was not an act, what she showed was exactly what she was. He loved his wife, and he would do whatever it takes to make her happy again.

He sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Fingers snapped, and a form stepped out of the shadows. It bowed deeply before Rido uttering, "How may I serve you, Kuran-sama?" Rido stared at the servant, thinking. How long had he had this servant?

The servant in question was looking questioningly at Rido. His master never took this long to dish out a task. Did he suspect his position or...? "What is your name?" The servant blinked. Kuran-sama never asked his servants' names, and if he did, it usually was because the servant would be rewarded for exemplary service. Even then that was a rare occurrence that stories about it circulated among the household servants.

"Yamade, Takeo." The servant stayed bowed when speaking to Rido. Rido's eyes appraised the child like angel. He looked young, but he was sure that the man wasn't at all young. He must have had this man for a long time, but he didn't remember seeing him much. Rido stared some more at the man.

"Notify the chef to prepare dinner for three instead of two. Also notify the rest of the staff to prepare a room for our guest." Takeo nodded his head in understanding and then made himself scarce. Rido looked down on Zero. "You don't remember anything." He hoisted Zero up and walked out of his throne room. "No one remembers it seems," Rido said to himself. "I must check the archives, but first I have to put you down," he whispered to Zero. Rido carried Zero to his room and left him on the bed. If Zero woke up, he knew Zero would stay in there. Everyone knew how "God's" room looked like. If they were in there, they were in there for a good reason. He tucked Zero in with a softness a father would tuck his child in with.


	7. Chapter 7

A frail girl was looming over an old tome. She had a smile on her face as she wrote nonsensible things inside. All these she would only be able to make out. Anyone else who would try to read it would only be confused as they wouldn't be able to decipher anything. The words that had already been written in the detailed tome had been blacked out with the vilest of bloods, hers. She licked her fingers of which had been bleeding nonstop to supply her small scribblings in the tome. She just loved it when she erased vital things that everyone couldn't remember anymore. Her plan was coming to fruition. Soon, that man would be hers again. She may not have had him in her first life, but that didn't stop her from having him in this life. Even though he had done things with that little boy, there was no reason she still couldn't take him back. Her demented smile reflected back at her from the gleaming knife she held in her small hands.

There was a soft knock on her chamber doors. "Come in," she said after schooling her face into a mask.

"Maria, your face is slipping again." Maria frowned at Takeo.

"It doesn't matter if my face is slipping. I'm going to end it all soon enough, and then I wouldn't have to worry about it slipping anymore. Not when everything will be under my power." She smiled licking the small blade she used to cut her fingers with.

"What would you do when they discover the lack of new angels?"

"They'll have to deal with it accordingly. It's not my problem to deal with. I just need the distraction. Come now, we'll watch everything unfold." She held out her bloody hand for the man to take. Takeo grasped the dainty hand and helped her out of her bed.

* * *

><p>Flowing robes pooled beside the thin woman sitting at the edge of a pond. Her eyes tracked each single light as they were extinguished only to be lit again. Instead of the flames being blown out more and more flames appeared. Confusion ate away at her mind as this had never occurred before. Someone was messing with Death's plans, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Slim legs pushed off the floor and disappeared into the dark halls of God's palace.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that they are no more humans dying?" Rido asked a bit outraged. Shizuka with her face hidden behind her lengthy robe sleeves frowned.<p>

"It means exactly that. The flames that representing they're lives extinguish only to reappear soon after. It is almost like someone is reviving them, so they narrowly escape their predetermined deaths. And there is also the fact that there are many other souls appearing in the human world tipping the balance between life and death. You know that this can't be a good thing. Whoever's doing it is, it seems they want to wage a war."

Rido stared at Shizuka with furrowed brows. "I need to to visit the archives for reference. Will you help me look for any clues?" Shizuka smiled at her dear husband. Her hand coming down to stop hiding half of her beautiful face.

"Of course my dear. It will progress faster with two minds doing one task." The couple walked out of the throne room contemplating their plans. A small giggle sounded from somewhere in the room. Small white wings peeked out from behind the throne. Bloodied hands grasped the back of the chair as her head loomed from behind the throne. Her small hands left prints on the chair. Her index finger curled beckoning someone to come closer to her.

"Takeo..." The frail girl smiled benevolently.

"Yes, Maria? How may I serve you?" Her smile seemed childish to his eyes, but he knew better to look into her eyes for her true intentions. They were flaming with the desire to see blood and lots of it. Her teeth were gleaming in the dark.

"Release the memories. Everybody needs to know exactly what happened for this to work perfectly. It wouldn't be fun if they couldn't fight back."

"If you wish it so." Takeo took off his gloves revealing his pale hands. He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up revealing symbols that seemed to be etched in his skin with blood. Biting his thumb, he liberally applied more blood to the symbols. With a long hiss, the blood symbols glowed black before burning into flames. Takeo grimaced as the symbols slowly burned melting his skin and marring his snowy skin. When the symbols finally died down from the flames, Maria took his arms in her dainty hands.

"I could have done the symbols myself, if they would pain you so." Takeo frowned.

"It is but a small price to pay for your plans. Some pain is nothing compared to your plans of grandeur." Maria smiled at her servant's faithfulness because that's what Takeo was to her. He was but only a servant. A pawn to sacrifice for her own king.

"You never did stop loving me did you? Never stopped as a human and never stopped as an immortal being." Her thin fingers prodded at the charred flesh eliciting small hisses of pain to come from the boy's mouth. Her hands glowed blue, arranging the skin back to its original state. Satisfied with her work, she let the arms go. "It makes me wonder how you could love a woman as horrid as me."

"You will never find out the reason as to how I could possibly love you when I cannot answer that question myself. You just never fail to catch my affections." Takeo smiled with care shining in his eyes as he gazed upon his master's visage. She was quite stunning for someone that looked so young. The blood on her pure white dress contrasted greatly with her lily white skin. Her lips the pink of carnations. Her skin porcelain in looks but smooth as silk. Her love though was as thorny as the most spiteful rose. She was perfection that could never be marred by the terrible environment. Even as he watched her age in his human life, she only grew to become a doll. She smiled at him.

"Find me Zero."

* * *

><p>There was a huge ball of light floating in the sky. With a deafening screech, the ball of light exploded sending out a circular ring cutting across every single object.<p>

A human child with a perceptive sixth sense looked up at the darkening sky. "Mom, something is happening up there right now." Small chubby hands tugged on his mother's dress and pointed upwards to the pink sky. "Can you see it mom?" The mother picked up her young boy and looked upward with him. She held a small gasp at bay as she witness the beginning of the war. Hordes of angels were falling from the skies, pierced by swords. During their descent to earth, they slowly disintegrated into crystal lights joining the sun's rays. "It's so pretty mom."


End file.
